Talk:Wurm Siege
Are you sure it's a spell, Ollj? I don't think it is. What proof do you have of that? Also, the recharge time is definitely more than 10 seconds. --Karlos 11:08, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) Never mind, found proof.. Game description calls it a spell. --Karlos 11:52, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) If it is a spell backfire should work on it. I think it is an earth type skill, because when using mantra of earth I gained energy. :It is definitely a spell because Concussion Shot and Power Spike work on it. I can take a picture of a dazed wurm the next time I'm encounter one. — Stabber 08:30, 27 February 2006 (CST) Double damage Not sure if all Wurm Sieges were created equal, but the one in FoW does a double strike (i.e. two separate strikes of 70+ each). Are we sure the damage is unified even? I don't recall my ele ever taking only 60 dmg while being in the center of a wurm siege attack. I recall it being higher. Any thoughts? I could go test it myself and stuff, but I would like to see what other people know. --Karlos 06:32, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :The exact same thing seems to happen with my Elementalist wearing 60AL armor. Sometimes the Wurm Siege (Dunes of Despair) hits twice; sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes the damage exceeds 60, to perhaps 78 or something. Sometimes the "double strike" damages are for different amoumts...I think the only conclusion that can be made is that there is more to Wurm Siege than meets the eye, because results are too mixed. (Note: oddly this skill "behaved" normally every time while I played with my Warrior...)Entropy 22:11, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Oh, and something I just remembered: when Wurm Siege hits animals (aka Dune Lizard), they take two hits to die, always. At level 5, they must have well below 60 AL, yet they never die in the first shot, even if it's a dead center strike. Not sure how to interpret it in the context of other results, though... Entropy 22:21, 21 November 2006 (CST) Broken I just saw it with my own eyes. 70 damage in one hit to my Monk, who has 60AL +10 vs Elemental damage. It is definitely not 60 unconditional damage anymore. This is making Dunes of Despair very hard now. 24.6.147.36 00:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) :And now it's worse. I've seen it deal out 100 damage, in two packets of 50, to my 70AL (+15 if attacking) Assassin. This is getting out of hand. It's a good thing they have Heroes, now, to counter things like this...bleh. Entropy 11:27, 28 January 2007 (CST) Damage type I was just in the Tomb of Primeval kings, and the wurm sieges from chaos wurms were triggering the Mark of Rodgort I got from a battle a few seconds ago. It was definitely the wurm triggering it, as no other creature was around, yet it kept refreshing. The article already says it does earth damage though. Is the damage from this a combination of the two, or is it random? 124.183.175.79 07:25, 9 March 2007 (CST) :: I can confirm this. I had the same thing 2. Jelmewnema 12:11, 15 March 2007 (CDT) This skill, although a spell, cannot be stolen using Arcane Thievery :Monster skills can't be stolen. — Skuld 03:52, 24 May 2007 (CDT) For the wurms of the crystal desert : I think it is rather air damage. The french translation says it is. Cha0s lord 17:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Different Description Besides needing major fix-up on the page, this skill's description for me is "Spell. (monster only)" for both normal and concise, which is strange considering that there is a more detailed description already in place, meaning Anet would have had to un-describe the skill. N Segick 02:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :This page has never really been updated for Wurm Siege outside of the Crystal Desert, so that could be part of the prolem. The Doctor could tell you if different Wurms use different versions of this skill. (T/ ) 07:22, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hardly updated for Crystal Desert either, lol. By being hit by the lvl 20 Siege Wurm in Dunes of Despair with 60 AL, I discovered the following: ::*It always does 60 damage when very close to the target. ::*If you are the target it does an additional 50. ::*The range to be hurt is slightly less than spell-casting range, probably about earshot. ::*The Crystal Desert version still has the description on the page, so the Infernal Siege Wurm has a different skill (probably the same thing, but enabling it to do fire damage) ::*By using Mantra of Earth, I gained 2 energy and the damage was reduced. ::*By using Armor of Earth, the damage was reduced. ::I think that because the Wurm was lvl 20 and i had 60 AL, therefore the damage I took was exactly what the skill gives (when i wasnt using the skills). I also remember being hit by Infernal Siege Wurms and taking two damage packets when in Catacombs of Kathandrax, but I am too unwilling to do the dungeon again, or do Frostmaw's Burrows again to check them. I therefore think that the two skills are the same, except for the damage type. N Segick 01:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::: *opens skills spreadsheet* *Find: "Wurm Siege"* Results: 3. Two of them are right next to each other, ids 563 and 564 (Prophecies era), the other is id 2543 (EotN era). 563 has the description that's on the article ("Deals damage to creatures at impact site."), 564 has the description Segick is seeing ("(monster only)"), and 2543 has a different description ("Fires a projectile and damages foes in range."). 563-4 have 3 link=Activation Time|Activation, while 2543 has 2 link=Activation Time|Activation 15 link=Recharge|Recharge. All are of type Spell and use the generic monster skill icon. (I really should work on getting all this skill data onto the wiki somehow...) —Dr Ishmael 02:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Something like that exists! Thats so cool! N Segick 02:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey well, I updated it like a year ago, and that was as correct as I knew it to be at the time. :\ Also - after being through Crystal Desert a bit recently, I am pretty sure it does not deal "exactly 60", and the additional damage is also different. But I will have to check again sometime. (T/ ) 10:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I didnt mean to sound critical. Might you possibly have been in Hard Mode? Or perhaps the damage changes dependent on the number of people around you. I'll see if I can go around and get hit by all the different wurms, but that might take some time. N Segick 08:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC)